Because industrial radios are typically manufactured by different manufacturers, combining the two units requires design modification. Presently, for each radio system design (i.e., unprotected, protected or protected with RF combiner) the antenna interface is configured differently based on the manufacturer's own requirements. These differences fail in situations where combining different units may be necessary. The problem is particularly pronounced where the end-user uses an existing antenna with a new radio system. Such situations require purchasing a supplemental antenna/radio interface kit (i.e., a special interface plate and feed-boom adaptor).
Another problem with the conventional devices is the incompatibility of the interface with the required application. For example, mounting systems have used lock tabs for fastening the radio to the antenna. Because of the nature of lock tabs and the ability to provide only a limited total compression per latch, these components have been ineffective for combinations that are exceedingly heavy or require exceptional interface security. Bolts, on the other hand, can provide greater compression loads but they require individual installation which necessitates retrofitting one or both of the radio and the antenna with appropriate fixtures for receiving the bolts. Because the antenna and the radio are typically manufactured by different entities, they typically do not include appropriate fixtures for receiving the bolts.
Finally, conventional mounting systems have failed to consider the necessary electrical connections for properly engaging the antenna, the feed-boom and the radio. Thus, there is a need for an antenna/radio interface that addresses these shortcomings.